<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Books by Skyed0m</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378700">Books</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyed0m/pseuds/Skyed0m'>Skyed0m</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Assorted Poems [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Poetry, Poetic, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:42:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyed0m/pseuds/Skyed0m</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Assorted Poems [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Books</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>My books are</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sacred</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Precious</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fragile and </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strong </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They are </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Safe </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beautiful</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tame</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They are </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Calming </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hobby</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A drain</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They are</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My freedom</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My hope</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My regret</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They are </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Troublemakers</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Portals</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Escapes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Books are my home</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A palace standing strong</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My books are the one place I truly belong</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>